


Creamy Cravings, Delicious Desires

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no clue why I wrote it this way!<br/>Originally posted on my LJ in 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creamy Cravings, Delicious Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote it this way!  
> Originally posted on my LJ in 2009

_“Suck it!”_        The whispered command pierced the stillness more forcefully than a cannon shot in a muted forest.

 

_“No!”_          The determined refusal shattered all expectations of assumed acquiescence, the unwavering voice firm in its conviction.

 

_“You know you want to. It’s all you’ve been thinking about.”_      The satiny voice slithered over his skin like liquid velvet, leaving fleshy bumps of anticipation in its wake.

 

_“I do not. I haven’t!”_    The unconvincing denial echoed falsely in the silence, its deceptive tone a traitorous betrayal of the hidden craving.

 

_“You’re the one who said how much you wanted it.”_ The reproachful accusation reiterated the earlier eager declaration of want and desire.

 

_“I know I did, but...”_ The defensive alibi shriveled against carefully honed instincts and paled when faced with extraordinary intuitive insight.

 

_“No more excuses! Now come over here and prove it.”_ The clipped directive ineffectively concealed the mutually understood nuanced undercurrent.

 

_“Fine!”_ The grudging acceptance and glassy eyes signaled a grateful and welcome defeat.

 

_“It’s all yours, Sunshine. Put that talented tongue and mouth to work and enjoy it.”_    The seductive taunt recharged the room with electricity, infusing it with an unmistakable sexual energy.

 

_“Mmm....”_ The contented moan of delight reverberated throughout the loft, a shameless admittance of decadent gratification that only occurred when savoring perfection.

 

_“Well? Is it as good as you imagined?”_ The amused query punctuated the myriad of orgasmic sighs and gasps as hazel eyes lustily gazed at the swirling tongue and obscenely spread lips working their magic.

 

_“Fuck! Better than I imagined! God, Brian! The taste, the texture, the feel of it against the roof of my mouth! It’s fucking amazing!”_ The blue eyes sparkled and the ivory skin blushed with the novelty of enlightened discovery.

_“Well, I have something even more amazing than your disgusting pop rock, vanilla ice cream popsicle, Sunshine!”_ The lascivious murmur sensuously teased all of Justin’s senses with its undeniable communique and sent a lightning bolt of desire racing through his bones.

 

_“Really?”_ The purposeful, one-word response implicitly addressed the taunt with an equally obvious innuendo laden with a promise of physical gratification.

_“It’s my own special version of a lush and creamy vanilla desert.”_      The purr wantonly filled every pore of Justin’s skin, imprinting a mark of desire that could only be erased and satisfied by one man.

_“There’s no end to your talent, is there? Does this special desert have a name?”_    The blond closed the distance between them, attempting to assure his validity of intent and to insure there was no misinterpretation of his meaning.

 

_“What do you think? What kind of an advertising genius would I be if it didn’t? I came up with it all by myself. It’s a cocksicle, with my own special flavor of pop rocks in it. I call it ‘Cock Rocks,’ because it explodes in your mouth after sucking it.”_ The all too familiar smirk was firmly in place, sending its erotic message to the intended recipient, making sure that it was received.

 

_“Sounds interesting. Think I could try it out? You know, to see if I like it? I mean, it’s up against some very tough competition. I could be your very own private taste tester.”_      The question was heavily laced with an unspoken invitation that was not to be ignored.

_“Oh, I’m not worried, Sunshine. I have a feeling you’ll like it, and I can guarantee it’ll be up enough to put the competition to shame.”_

 

_FINI_


End file.
